Narcisse Lanmo
Introduction Narcisse is a Bokor (Mage specializing in dark magic), a master of artifacts and a premature undertaker. He faithfully serves his master, namely Baron Samedi. Appearance Narcisse is a tall, slender young man with rich ebony skin and flowing, long brown hair. His eyes are a dulled out grayish blue, and his skin has some, strange qualities. Namely, under light, certain patches of his skin disappear to reveal pale bone, although his skin itself is still there, just translucent. He wears a black and pink striped tailcoat with a wide collared mulgria colored buttoned shirt. He wears long buttoned trousers and mildly dressy black shoes. He commonly wears black gloves to cover his hands. He wears a massive variety of talismans and tools on his person. Personality Narcisse is elegant, well mannered, and always well conducted. He's a gentleman and actively treats women with special treatment, whilst almost entirely ignoring men. He's flirtatious with a multitude of women, finding it hard to settle on one, moving them away into the night before his true nature shows. He can act extremely charismatic, enticing them to purchase his wares, or perhaps to lead them away. He's fascinated with the culture of royals, and has become obsessed with serving them to one day ascend from a commoner to a royal of his own. He acts elegantly to a fault and has trained himself to charm any individuals of higher status. His strange physiology is a subject of great shame to him, as he can no longer enjoy the well lit dances of his day, and is unappealing when light shines on him. Over time, he's had chances to rise up in societies ranks through marriage, but found himself feeling strange urges. In praise to Baron Samedi, or at least how he justified it, he slaughtered countless individuals by burying them alive, his particular favorite method of execution. He was a peculiar killer, having had a strange taste for sudden fear and a chase, never being satisfied with bland senseless death, only very exciting senseless death that none saw coming. Even when he attempted to murder someone, he kept himself totally collected, simply changing his goals as opposed to his mindset. There are few things he liked more than burying others alive, it giving him joy that he rushed along death, an entitlement granted to him by Baron Samedi, even rewarding him for taking out those the baron dislikes. He hesitates to follow orders, but his tendency to make contracts and deals has led him to serve several, whilst others serve him as well. Due to his following orders taking priority, he can stop his games in order to accomplish the goals his masters have set. He only partially regretfully has given up his murderous habits, instead performing rituals with tributes of fine alcohols. Abilities Narcisse is a Bokor, specializing in alchemy, brewing potions and poisons with ease. He has some ability to resurrect the dead in small quantities without his staff, but prefers using it, as it makes the whole process easier. Equipment Talismans and Other Magic Trinkets Narcisse always carries a few talismans on his person. Fatal Friend: Fatal Friend is a small patchy doll that comes with a variety of pins and strings. The inside of it contains a massive variety of pins, making it a mistake to grip it close. It has ridiculously sharp teeth, and uses them to bite into it's target and collect blood, at which point it forms a sympathetic link with the one whose blood is on it, sharing damage and boons between the two. Once the target is linked, any healing spell or repair done on Fatal Friend will also occur on the person themselves. Gris-Gris Bag: Narcisse's bag of vials and ingredients, containing a variety of poisons, cures, and elixirs. Samedi's Dream Catcher: A feathered dream catcher that allows Narcisse to communicate with Samedi himself, although it puts Narcisse to sleep. In this sleep mode, Narcisse cannot be harmed, although he can be moved. The Skull Set On his hip, Narcisse wears an assortment of skulls all strung together, which he can detach from his hip if need be. Each of his skulls that he has on his person can summon a Guede, and only one of them summoning something much more powerful. Sticking both fingers into the eyeholes call upon the Guede linked to it, whilst sticking one in grants the ability of the Guede for a short amount of time. Only one Guede can be summoned at a time, and only two Guede abilities can be borrowed at a time. Summoning the Guedes requires a tribute to be paid after within 24 hours, or else they will take something from Narcisse. Borrowing their abilities however, comes with no particular disadvantage besides the ability being moderately less effective, usually half so. Skull 1 summons Papa Ghede, a highly knowledgeable Guede with a soft spot for younger folk. He has a dreadful sense of humor and tells terrible jokes, although many hit home due to his ability to empathize with another's emotions and memories. He can feel another's emotions without any indications, and can easily recall any dead related to them. He remembers every single soul that has ever died, and can access their memories freely. Papa Ghede's skull is worn around Narcisse's waist. Skull 2 summons Ghede Nibo, a Guede who was the first man to ever be murdered. He's immensely shy and can be taken aback by the thoughts of others. He can locate anything within 100m, even if highly concealed. He has an uncanny ability to make those around him speak their mind, any thought they have instantly forming as audible words. Ghede Nibo's skull is worn around Narcisse's waist. Skull 3 summons Baron Kriminel, the first man to ever murder anyone. He is a violent and irate Guede who consistently feels the need to either fight or eat. He is one of the few Guede that specializes in combat. He's a spectacular fighter who fights by clawing at his opponents with jagged hands and tearing at them with his sharp teeth. He can create 24 copies of himself, although these are less intelligent and simply live to fight and eat before they die out or expire. Baron Kriminel's skull is worn around Narcisse's waist. Skull 4 summons the twins, Ghede Masaka and Ghede Oussou, two siblings, one male (Oussou), and one female (Masaka). Both are silent, although Masaka wears only white, and Oussou wears only black. Oussou carries a spade, and Masaka uses bonelike chains and has a bag full of poisons. Masaka is a strong individual who attacks roughly with her chains, and is highly durable, barely flinching from most hits. Oussou however is more ranged combatant, specializing in earth magic, primarily used for instantly digging graves that Masaka will pull Oussou's target in. The Marassa skull is worn around Narcisse's waist. Skull 5 summons Brave Ghede, the graveyard's guardian. He's a solemn Guede with the ability to lock and unlock anything for 2 minutes. With his word, passage is granted and denied, as he guards all and any openings when called upon. Brave Ghede's skull is worn around Narcisse's waist. Skull 6 summons Maman Brigitte, the wife of Samedi, a rude and generally disgusted Guede who can sprout gravestones of various sizes to defend and attack. These gravestones are made of powerful stone, and the largest she can summon is the size of a small building. Maman Brigitte's skull is worn around Narcisse's waist. Skull 7 summons Ghede Loraye, a small Guede who quietly pulls her enemies into the earth by generating swamp around herself. The swamp quickly swallows everything that goes into it, and slowly suffocates them inside before coughing them back up. She can use the water in said swamps to grab onto those nearby, and pull those inside down further. She can use this ability much more powerfully in natural swamps. Ghede Loraye's skull is worn around Narcisse's waist. Skull 8 summons Ghede Lorage, a bullet riddled Guede who is dressed in black Victorian attire. He carries a long barreled pistol, that is more than it initially appears to be. It contains 6 curses, each occupying one round. If it hits the opponent, it curses them and knocks them back, but does not act like a normal bullet would. The curses are as follows; misfortune, fear, disease, pain, hatred and delusion. Misfortune drastically gives the victim bad luck, fear gives the target a potent sense of terror regarding their surroundings, disease implants a series of dangerous plagues, pain causes a sharp burst of lingering pain, hatred causes the individual to seem unappealing if not disgusting to others, whilst delusion makes the user see things that aren't there as they misunderstand distances and meanings. Each of these rounds is fired totally randomly, only being able to reload once the chamber is empty. The effects last for shorter amounts of time as more effects are applied. One effect can last for 15 minutes, whilst two last for 13, three last for 11, four last for 9, 5 last for 7, and 6 last for 5. Ghede Lorage's skull is worn around Narcisse's waist. Skull 9 summons Ghede Linto, an extremely short Guede with excellent manners, and being quite peaceful. He is incredibly gifted at sewing and using it combatitavely, trapping opponents in his webs of thread and piercing them with a poison tipped needle. Due to his hatred of death, the poison is little but a tranquilizing poison that gradually puts the victim to sleep. He also has the ability to sense bad intentions, giving him a lead whenever one seeks to do him or any other ill will. Ghede Linto's skull is worn around Narcisse's waist. Skull 10 summons Ghede Babaco, a Guede who specializes in being unnoticed. As his older brother's shadow, filling in as a sub-par crossroads guide, he learned to hide and keep himself subtle, although almost constantly bitter. He can disappear from sight unless someone knows he is there. Ghede Babaco's skull is worn around Narcisse's waist. Skull 11 summons Ghede Ti Malis, a lanky looking Guede with a sick sense of humor, bringing misfortune with his trickery. His words roll off of his tongue with a sickly sweet tone. He holds the ability to deceive others into believing in things that don't truly exist through illusions, such as telling someone to sit down in the chair near them, which many will attempt to do as the chair is visible, only before falling through. The more someone believes his lies, the more real they seem. Ghede Ti Malis's skull is worn around Narcisse's waist. Skull 12 summons Ghede Souffrant, a sickly looking Guede who exhales powerful fumes that make those in it's vicinity sick, bringing nausea, dizziness, and powerful headaches. He's always sobbing to himself, and suffers for everyone around him who he believes doesn't deserve to suffer, taking the feeling of pain or dread away. Ghede Souffrant's skull is worn around Narcisse's waist. Skull 13 is Narcisse's final skull, and is his most precious. It calls upon Baron Somedi himself, a horrid and savage Loa who can heal, and occasionally kill. He has impressive magic, whilst he lacks in strength, being able to bring back many from the brink of death, and send others into it with various curses and hexes that wear down their targets and bring them unfathomable suffering, additionally being a powerful illusionist that can torment his targets with their past and possible futures. He is identifiable by his black formal attire, top-hat and white skull mask. Somedi's skull is worn around Narcisse's neck. Staff A long elegant staff with a cow skull's head on top, the entirety of it glowing with dark magic. The staff has the ability to house the spirits of the dead, taking any newly passed spirit as it attempts to pass on and can then re-manifest their spirit into a corporeal form, resembling zombies, although more more intelligent, whilst lacking the ability to act autonomously, totally following the orders of Narcisse. It can only release 50 spirits at once, although the amount it can hold is massively larger. Any spirit released can only survive for 15 minutes before passing on. Using the staff's end, he can resurrect up to 20 dead in a large area for 5 minutes, before they pass on. Anything killed by something from the staff goes into the staff, animal and man alike. Contact with a living being can cause fatigue/weakness in the being, and extended contact causing the being's life to slowly fade. Backstory Narcisse was a small boy born into a poor area of Lousiana in 1821. His family specialized in attracting tourists with false advertisements about the highly Americanized hoodoo, whilst practicing legitimate vodoun in private. Narcisse was taught both how to perform for the fools who paid for the lies they wanted, and how to perform real contact with the Loa spirits. He was constantly praised for the power of his voice and his beauty, and only as a little boy. This constant praise grew a sense of entitlement in Narcisse, making him develop a strange belief that he was a royal, only supported by stories of his people from time long past and how they used to rule their lands. As Narcisse grew up, he became even more well regarded due to his aging having incredible effect on his gifts. Upon reaching a decent age of 14, he was taught how to speak to the Loa. He easily picked it up and was able to communicate with these beings through intricate rituals, until he made a mistake. In private, he called upon a different kind of Loa than the one he was supposed to, coming face to face with Baron Somedi. Not knowing anything about the death spirit, he began to converse with him, and soon became close, valuing the strange spirit with it's obscene nature. It promised him many things, such as greatness, power, riches beyond belief, and Narcisse agreed. He would bring a tribute to Somedi's shrine in a nearby graveyard every Sunday, and in return, Somedi made his promises a reality. Narcisse knew that being great was hard, and this was all necessary. He would lure away foolish children his age and older, and bury them alive, bringing them to Somedi's collection of souls. In return for his loyalty, Narcisse found himself becoming one of high status, as his family became rich, and part of Louisiana's elite. The occasional ball would be thrown, a ceremony which Narcisse loved. He would dance with the women there, before whisking them away to pay tribute. He found that those who resisted were helpless against his new powers Somedi has given him, and believed he was truly on top. This all changed eventually, as Narcisse's attempt to take away the daughter of the most influential man in Louisiana was outed, and a mob formed to hang him for his crimes, as the citizens of Louisiana were able to connect the dots and realised that he was the cause of so many missing people. Narcisse was attacked, his beautiful appearance shattering under the weight of the blows of the mob, as they drove him into a dark swamp, where he tripped and fell, sinking into the murky water. Until it stopped. Narcisse realised he wasn't drowning, and couldn't move under the water, and was instead stuck, his wounds disappearing under the moonlight that shone through the merciless waters. And that's when Somedi spoke to him. He wouldn't let Narcisse go just yet, and demanded that he continued to harvest tributes for him. Narcisse knew that he was outed, and would never be able to get another tribute, and feared the wrath of the spirit, pleading for mercy. Somedi laughed, and told him exactly how it was going to be. "You may walk among the other humans if you act like them, but use your powers out of place, and everyone will see what you are, dead man. Bring me my tributes one way or another, or you will rot from the inside out." As Narcisse heard this, he tried to swim up to escape, but found himself struggling, eventually sinking under. And then, Narcisse slept. When he awoke, he was stranded in the ocean, desperately calling for help as he fought against the water. Luckily for him, a fishing boat picked him up, and brought him to shore, where he resurfaced on a beach near Osaka. Not understanding their society in any way, Narcisse needed a crash course, and fast. He stayed with a relative of the fisherman who found him, and learned Japanese so he could understand everything, taking two years to fully reintroduce himself into society. By that time, he found that his particular talents were no longer needed in the modern day and age, until he received an offer. In return for assistance with his contracts and some payment, he was to teach promising young students how to do necromancy. So began his time as the Necromancy teacher at Osaka Gakuin. Gallery Trivia Narcisse is a common Creole name and a reference to Clairvius Narcisse, a Haitian who gave a detailed account of his time as a Bokor's zombie. Lanmo is death in Haitian Creole. A Bokor is a sorcerer who specializes in the undead and artifacts, namely talismans. Baron Samedi is a Loa, particularly specializing in death, debauchery, and resurrection. Design+Art done by BooAdopts on Deviantart Category:The Kat Collection Category:Male Category:Character Category:Supernatural Category:Accepted Character